


I Love You

by waitineedaname



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, basically they have to do an emotion exercise in drama class, idk how to tag this, which means saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname
Summary: Santiago detested drama class. The only reason he was even in it was because every single other one of his choices filled up. He did his best to stick to the back of the class and draw as little attention to himself as possible. Why did his teacher have to make him stand up and participate in the emotion activity of all things...?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperHighSchoolLevelTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperHighSchoolLevelTrash/gifts).



Drama class truly attracted people of all kinds. There were the popular, outgoing kids, eager to have an excuse to be the center of attention. There were the kids that you just knew were going to be English professors that joined the class hoping there’d be Shakespeare and complaining when there wasn’t. There was even a handful of kids that were really, truly talented, with a gift for theater, that seemed to somehow always end up backstage. Then there were the kids that only joined drama class to fill their schedule.

Santiago was very firmly the latter.

Taking drama hadn’t been his first, or second, or even his fourth choice. Everything he’d signed up for just filled up too damn fast and he was stuck with his last choice. He hated calling attention to himself, he hated acting, he hated public speaking - everything that this class was, he hated. 

He did his best to stick to the sidelines, and for the most part he was successful. He’d been given a nonspeaking role as a guard in one play, and he’d been backstage for another. But now it seemed the teacher was tired of it; he’d been hoping the teacher hadn’t been serious when she said she’d get everyone to speak at least once, but apparently luck wasn’t on his side.

“So! Today we’ll be doing an exercise on emotion.” She exclaimed, clasping her hands together. The room was a mixed chorus of groans and excitement as she scanned the room for her first victim. One long, manicured finger was pointed to the back of the room. “Santiago. Can you come to the front of the room, please?”

Santiago stared in dumb shock at the woman. Really? She was going to drag him up there for an emotion exercise? Him?

With great reluctance, he dragged himself to his feet and slouched to the front of the classroom. In the process, she called up another student: Flavio Vargas. The teen bounced up to the front of the room with a smile and Santiago crinkled his nose; he didn’t really know Flavio, but he knew he always tried out for the main roles and even if he didn’t get them, he still stole the show in whatever else part he took. He tried so much in this class it was almost painful.

“Okay. So what is a common emotion in drama, but is one of the hardest ones to play?” The teacher asked. Santiago avoided looking at her and Flavio was obviously trying to think of a response, but she answered herself before he could. “Love!”

Santiago’s heart sank even more. She could not be serious.

“So. You two stand here and try to say ‘I love you’ with as much emotion as you can.” She grinned and stepped back. The woman must’ve been evil…

Santiago looked at Flavio. Flavio smiled and stared back at him expectantly. Oh god. He wanted him to go first. “Um… I love you.” He said the words robotically, completely devoid of feeling.

“No! With passion!” The teacher interjected.

Santiago sent her a look and tried again. “I love you.” It came out casually, as if he were saying “I like your shoes.” 

“Flavio, you try.” The teacher ordered, obviously seeing there was no hope for him.

Flavio looked him over with a coy smile and Santiago suddenly found himself wanting to hide somewhere. The blond stepped closer and walked his fingers up his arm. A hand made its way to his cheek, cradling it gently as the other hand rested on his upper arm. He leaned in close and Santiago could smell his cologne. His heart threatened to pound its way out of his chest. What was happening…?

A pair of dark eyes flitted up to meet Santiago’s. Flavio smiled and all but whispered the words. “I love you…”

Santiago’s throat closed up. He could’ve sworn he was about to pass out. He should not be reacting like this. They were acting. Weren’t they? But Flavio seemed so genuine…

The bell shrieked through his thoughts and he jolted out of his reverie. Flavio winked and stepped away to join the scramble to get out of class. Santiago stared as he went. Maybe he wouldn’t dread coming to class tomorrow...


End file.
